


Dirty Work

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: Kouga is out patrolling his lands during some very nasty weather and all he wants to do is be back in his den with his new mate! a kind of one-short musingbased off my Wind & Snow couple. Not sure if I'll finish this  or leave as is but i thought I'd post it anyways and see what you guys think of it. Enjoy! (This is a Kouga x Kagome pairing!! You have been warned.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a one-shot I was playing with, based off my main Kouga/Kagome couple. It's nothing more than fluff, and smutt, just 'cause :)
> 
> ~ lady p.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews/comments are always appreciated and feed the warm fuzzies that we all enjoy :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Drop it right there!" Kouga yells to be heard over the roar of rushing waters.

Ginta and Hakkaku, the wolf's two trusted – if not occasionally lazy – beta's, grunt through their nose, arm muscles flexing they swing back, releasing the massive evergreen tree that had had been stripped of all its branches, overtop the water causeway. They watch with satisfaction as the massive trunk falls over the mountain's edge, dropping towards the reconstructed dam that is blocking the large rushing river, far below the two beta's feet.

Kouga grunts hard, his long strong arms pull taut on the thick ropes he'd pulley'd over the high tree branches above him, and then secured to the massive log his two beta's had just tossed over the edge. The incredibly heavy weight of the tree pulls down hard against the ropes that had been secured to the large structure in three separate points, giving Kouga more control over the log's decent, and allowing him to place the final piece exactly where he needs it.

"Ah, fuck!" Kouga scowls, his face pinching as the weight of the tree meeting gravity, combined with its swinging momentum, pulls incredibly hard against the ropes, pulling them suddenly taught around Kouga's arms.

"Shit!" He grunts, sliding forward in the wet drenched mud at his feet, his rough calloused hands wrap tighter around the ropes. Glancing high above him for a quick moment, through the spattering of slowing rain, Kouga prays that the thick branches he'd chosen will be strong enough to bear the weight of the heavy tree, if even for just a few moments.

It had been raining, more than raining, it had been pouring for five days straight, and all the smaller river tributaries had been overflowing. Dams were breaking, threatening to drown out nearby villages, livestock, and Kouga's sense of sanity. For ten painful, soaking wet, mud-caked hours the wolf lord had been scouting along the rivers bordering his lands for miles, fixing over-flows, rebuilding dams, and fishing out drowning cattle that had been swept up in breaks and downpours. The only thing that had been worse was the constant complaining of his two infuriating beta's that could only talk of wanting to be back inside their dry warm den.

Kouga snorts to himself. Do these two fucking idiots think he actually wants to be out here?! Walking for miles in the middle of the night, in this kami forsaken weather, digging through mud, twigs, and rocks, while practically drowning in water?! Kouga growls, his soaked tail whipping behind him.

No. There is only one place the Alpha wolf wants to be, his mind turning to his sexy, tail thumping mate waiting for him back at his den. Most likely wrapped up in their bed of furs . . . naked . . . waiting anxiously and eagerly for his return – well, he hopes. Kouga's eyes glaze over as visions of Kagome's thick full lips, her sultry grin, and fuck, those creamy thighs swim through his mind, pushing out all other thoughts and considerations.

"Kouga, watch out!" Hakkaku cries out from higher above. Ginta snickers beside him as they listen to their Alpha curse, watching as his grip slackens on the massive still swinging tree.

The rope suddenly jerks, recoiling back through the trees with a fast slithering sound, like a serpent rushing through grass. It coils around Kouga's mud caked arms, dragging the Alpha stumbling forward and tripping over muddy rocks. He curses and growls, digging his feet into the ground before quickly regaining control of the ropes and the trees momentum.

"He got distracted," Ginta grins, hands on his hips. He peers down at his leader who has managed to regain his grip on the rope, his muscles flexing and pulling with the exertion.

Kouga's fowl mouth at the hundredth scrape and mud caking he's received over the course of the last ten hours, echoes through the trees.

Hakkaku snorts, "Yeah, ya think?"

"I bet you he was thinking about sister Kagome," Ginta smiles, a kind of lovey-dovey look entering the beta's eyes.

Hakkaku lets out a throaty chuckle, knowing his counterpart has probably guessed correctly. They watch intently as Kouga manages to maneuver the large swinging log into place over the wide damn they had spent the last few hours rebuilding.

"Can you blame him?" Hakkaku smirks. Kouga's eastern pack had become quite familiar with their newly mated Alpha's almost constant rutting with his new mate. It had been a bit of a learning curve for Kouga's pack, and Kagome herself, who the eastern pack had discovered to Kouga's often wide grin, and happily thumping tail that the new she-alpha is quite the screamer.

"If I had a woman like Kagome waiting for me, you think I'd be out here?" Hakkaku snorts, arms crossing across his chest. The beta doesn't miss the subtle whiff of anxiety that creeps into Ginta's scent.

"Uh, hey, Hakkaku, don't let Kouga hear you talking that way about sister Kagome," the beta frets. The pack being more than familiar with their leader's often volatile, and overly possessive nature, when it came anything to do with his new mate.

"What? I didn't say nothen wrong," Hakkaku glances back to his friend, hearing the massive thump of the tree below finally lock into place amongst all the other smaller logs they'd already scissored across the wide river. But sensing Ginta is probably right, Hakkaku coughs into his hand, attempting to change the subject.

"So, I see you've been taking a lot of walks with Lorena lately," Hakkaku grins at the wide eyed and slack jawed expression of his friend.

Ginta's ears and cheeks burn red. "W-what . . . are you talking about?" Smiling sheepishly he scratches nervously at the back of his head.

Hakkaku barks a laugh. "Ha! I knew it!" He points to his blushing friend. "So tell me, what's going on? Have you rutted her yet?" he grins lecherously, clearing seeking details.

Fighting back the red in his face Ginta crosses his arms, looking away from his grinning friend, a low growl at the back of his throat.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the usually softer spoken beta huffs back.

Hakkaku is about to make a sarcastic retort when a heavy, musky, very angry scent, suddenly surrounds the two beta's that instantly whimper low at the back of their throats.

"Are you two hens done your fucking clucking?!" Kouga roars, covered near head to toe in wet and dry mud, accented with bits of twigs and leaves that cling to various bits of his fur and armor. The wolf lord doesn't miss the fact that compared to him, his two generals looking fucking spotless!

 _Imagine that_. Another angry growl punctuates Kouga's labored breaths.

"Uh, h-hey, Boss," Hakkaku gulps nervously, stepping back. "We're ah, ready whenever you are," he sweat drops.

It's always touchy dealing with their Alpha when his youkai flares like this, especially since being newly mated which the wolves of Kouga's pack had learned very quickly to  _never_ mention around their leader that refused to believe the mating had affected him in any way. Hakkaku sighs inwardly.  _If only._

Kouga growls a low deep, annoyed sound in his chest. He should really rip Hakkaku a new breathing hole for that comment he'd made about Kagome. The wolf shakes his head, running his claws across the side of his hair.  _I'm too fucking tired for this_.

The mud covered alpha turns back towards the dam he'd just spent hours rebuilding, the human settlement below never knowing that they'd been saved by flooding and death because an Alpha wolf demon had fallen in love with a human miko.

"Let's go," he grunts, his tail flicking forward with command. "I miss Kagome," Kouga sighs.

The two beta's grin at each other. The only thing worse for Hakkaku and Ginta following around their cranky and sullen Alpha for hours on end, trudging through muddy waters, rescuing drowning cattle they weren't allowed to eat, and busting up dozens of trees to rebuild patched holes in broken, and overflowing dams, had been catching the scent of Kouga's arousal every time he thought on Kagome. Which had been a lot.

With a flick of power, Kouga steps quickly into his tornado, stirring up a massive pile of leaves and mud as the forces gather. With only one thought prevailing all others, the Alpha wolf speeds away. The swirling debris collecting behind him, suddenly releases, in a rushing, squelching sound that douses an unsuspecting Hakkaku right in the face.

Ginta laughs uproariously, holding his belly as he roars at a cursing Hakkaku that wipes away at the cakes of mud and leaves covering his face and body. Ginta's gaze flickers back towards the disappearing whirl of winds on the horizon line, a wide smile on his face, knowing exactly what Kouga's intentions are the moment he's back in his den, and back in Kagome's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

It's late, very late, when Kouga finally returns to the warmth and comfort of his den. Passing through the waterfall's entrance he gives himself a shake, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim glow of low burning fires that still smolder in the large main entrance. Silently, he moves through the dimness, his senses quickly scanning his surroundings as he moves, ensuring that his pack is safe. He can see dim outlines deeper in the cave of sleeping forms, can hear the soft breaths of wolves and youkai fast asleep, one or two of the older members of his clan are still awake and drinking apparently, Kouga grins, shaking his head. The wolf breathes in a deep calming breath. Home. And all is as it should be.

As Kouga inhales, it draws to him a soft, subtle scent different from all the others in the cave. This scent drives straight into the Alpha's brain, hazing his eyes with red. He inhales deeper still, focusing solely on that one scent.  _Lavender and honey_. Kouga releases a low, deep throaty rumble as the scent washes over him, soothing the agitation his inner beast has been feeling since he'd been parted from the source of that scent over ten painful hours before.

With quick, silent strides Kouga moves stealthily through the large cave, moving in the direction of the alluring scent, tucked way at the back of the large deep den. He makes his way to the new quarters Kouga had had created after their mating. A private, out of reach place, so the wolf could ravish his still often blushing mate that felt better with the privacy the distance afforded – never mind the pack always knowing when the Alpha was . . . indisposed. Kouga is only too happy to do whatever it takes to make his Kagome comfortable, and there are some things she doesn't need to know. The youkai grin's, thinking on his miko's ability to relax under his hot caressing touches, drawing long howling moans from her for hours on end. Their lovers den, Kouga had taken to calling it in his mind with a wide wolfish grin.

Moving down the long corridor, and deeper into the mountain fortress, Kouga sees the thick plush fur hide that covers the opening into his new bed chambers. He pulls back the furs, stepping inside, not surprised when the dim light from the low burning fire in the hearth, reveals the plush and downy forms of several forest she-wolves sleeping in a pile around his mate, keeping her warm.

Kagome is still asleep, her belly pressed into the warm furs beneath her, arms wrapped around that pillow of hers she's always totting around between the den and the well, her face snuggled deep within its softness. Kouga's bond pulses, telling the wolf that his slumbering mate is slowly rousing to his presence, but the she-wolves having sensed him from down the hallway are already moving off the plush bed, slowly and silently extricating their soft warm bodies from around his mate.

Kouga smirks. These she-wolves are particularly smart. He extends his clawed hands out to each side of his body as the she-wolves walk past on either side of him. Their soft fur covered bodies brush up against his legs, and his clawed hands run through their fur, leaving small flecks of mud in their silky coats as they quietly pad past. The silent greeting full of respect, adoration, and love as the she-wolves leave their Alpha to his mate.

Kagome rubs her face into the pillow, beginning to stir as the comforting feeling of deep lush softness leaves her, the sudden shift in her surroundings slowly starting to rouse the miko's mind awake. As consciousness slowly flitters back, she becomes aware of a tingling sensation at the back of her mind, a sensation Kagome is still adjusting too, as it draws her forward from the soft clutches of slumber, telling her mind that her wolf has returned. That he is somewhere very close and feeling very, very happy to be home.

Kouga's mud caked tail flicks behind him, spraying a scattering of mud across the stone wall. A deep throaty rumble rises in his chest at the sight of his woman's tantalizing body concealed to him under the furs as he slowly moves towards her. His knees hit the thick pile of soft furs on the raised platform of their bed, biting back a moan as Kagome's tantalizing scent, thick and heavy in the air, drives into his lungs, permeating his skin.

Kagome's mated bond blazes suddenly with lust and desire, fluttering the miko's stomach, and instantly heating the space between her thighs even as she struggles for full consciousness, her body always reacting faster to her wolf than any other part of her. The feeling of covers being slowly dragged off her body makes a smile tug at the edges of the miko's mouth, wondering what Kouga will do next.

Gods, he loves playing this game with her. Unwrapping her layer by layer like the gift she is as he hovers on hands and knees at the foot of their bed, slowly tugging the covers from her. He's intoxicated by all the scents shifting and rising from her body, her arousal reaching out to him, gripping him by the balls . . . of his feet, making Kouga moan. And just like that, all the hours he's labored and toiled in the soaking rain, the mud that cakes his fur, and the constant whimpering of his beta's, it had all been worth it, just to finally be back here, now, in the same room as that scent.

Kouga's muddy claws reach out, tugging back the warm coverings he reveals an ivory goddess sheathed in a long silky pink camisole. The sight of her drives straight into his groin, his member thickening instantly at the sight. Slowly, Kouga crawls over Kagome's body on hands and knees, his hungry eyes devouring every curve, every dip.

She can feel the wolf crawling above her, moving closer, Kouga's deep throated moan at her back, "Fuck, Kagome," sets her heart thumping. The sudden feel of his hands gripping her hips, his forehead pressing at the low of her back, sends Kagome's blood instantly burning, feeling the blaze of heat and desire twisting her insides. She hears the deep inhale of breath Kouga takes, and Kagome knows he's scenting her arousal for him, letting it drive his inner beast that always seeks to consume her. Kagome shudders. She loves nothing better than lettering her beast consume her.

"By all the gods, you smell fucking amazing," Kouga rumbles, forehead still pressed to the low of her back, he sits with his body hunched over her, his hands gripping his woman's firm waist. Fuck, he could sit like this forever, just inhaling her, here at the juncture on her body where Kagome's scent is the most concentrated.

He inhales again, nuzzling his nose deeper to the dip of her back. The rumble in his chest sinks an octave lower, hearing easily her soft hitch of breath as the vibrations ripple over her body. Kouga runs his hands along Kagome's sides, squeezing sensually at her arms and shoulders, his thumbs and fingers press gently into the edges of her muscles, kneading and rolling her body sensually in his rough, dirty hands. He relishes in her soft moans of pleasure, his closed eyes making him utterly oblivious to the large smears of mud he cakes along Kagome's body, smearing across her pink silk and bare skin as he touches her, smells her, drives himself uttlerly mad with desire for her. The wolf's firm hands find their way to Kagome's beautiful bottom, squeezing at her carefully.

Kagome releases a long deep sigh that's more of a moan. Kami! How does he do that? Kouga's barely touching her, just massaging his hands along her body, but holy hell the touch is so firm without being hard, driving between her muscles deliciously in all the right places. That deep rich rumble of his vibrates across her skin, igniting all the cells in her body with a rush of heat and desire. Oh, gods, Kouga's hands are on her hips, she moans a little louder at his sensual massaging touches, beyond aching for him. He'd been gone the whole day, and she's missed him terribly. She moves to flip herself over, eager to see Kouga's face, eager to kiss him, eager to play.

"I thought you'd never . . . get . . . back . . ." Kagome's face blanks as she turns, looking up into the mud smeared face of wild, bright eyes and a wolfish grin that beams down at her. Is . . . is that a bit of twig in his hair?

"Kouga?" Kagome asks, feeling more than a little confused. "What's . . . happened to you?" her eyes widen to saucers as she continues to look down along the wolf's body, and then down at her own disheveled state. Kagome's jaw unhinges.

"Kouga! W-what are you doing?!" she shrieks, half laughing and half scolding, she pushes back against the wolf's broad chest, steering him towards the edge of the bed that is now completely covered in cakes of dried mud and leaves.

"What do ya think I'm doing?" Kouga rumbles, grinning a sexy wolfish grin at her, "I'm trying to mate my woman." He lunges forward, attempting to slip a hand carefully under Kagome's thighs, so he can pull her back towards him.

Kagome shrieks, kicking her feet wildly, "Don't you dare!" voice full of laughter and reprimand. She scoots quickly back, moving out of the wolf's reach.

"You're filthy!" she scolds. Hearing easily the annoyed whimper at the back of Kouga's throat seconds before he tugs the furs beneath her sharply, sliding her suddenly towards him. Kouga's strong chest presses into hers, trapping her beneath him, his arms cage around her.

"Gotcha!" he rumbles, smirking wolfishly. His muddy nose presses into Kagome's soft neck, nipping her softly.

"Now be filthy with me," Kouga growls playfully, kissing along the side of his woman's collar bone. He senses the flutter of arousal that washes through Kagome's scent, filtering through their bond, but instead of the reaction he wants from her, the reaction he's been dreaming about for way too many painful hours, his mate pushes against him, her arms and knees pressing against his torso.

"Seriously, Kouga, come on," the soft scolding tone of Kagome's voice reaches out to the wolf's rumbling youkai, nudging him to fall back.

Kagome does her best to hold back her sigh, just a touch of annoyance edging her voice that he's gone and ruined  _another_  one of her nighties. At least this one isn't ripped to shreds she muses patiently.

"You may be a wolf, but some of us are not used to sleeping, or making love in, mud and twigs," Kagome scolds lightly, arms crossing in front of her.

Kouga grunts,  _Maybe not yet_ , he grins. Conceding his woman's point, he grudgingly lets Kagome push him away, rolling to his side, his tail flicks despondently beside him.

"No way, Mister, all the way out," Kagome laughs, using her feet to finish pushing the wolf off the bed, trying her best to not be taken in by Kouga's despondent sigh. Now she's going to have to change their bedding as well.

"And don't stop till you hit the hot springs," she beams at him, hand pointing towards the exit.

Kouga is actually shocked when Kagome continues to push and roll him with hands and feet to the edge of his own bed! He's confused and torn, because he can still scent his mate's arousal lacing through her scent, though given, not as strongly as it had been before. The light lit of Kagome's voice tells Kouga that she's being patient and understanding with him – for now.

Kouga lets out a dramatic sigh. One of the many differences he's been learning about being mated to a human . . . they liked everything to be really clean – too clean. Kouga can feel the snort rising in his throat and fights it back. How exactly is he supposed to stay clean hunting, defending, and scouting his lands?

"Ah, come on, Kagome," Kouga rumbles, dipping his head to her neck, hoping she'll let him back on the bed. "I'm tired, and I missed you baby," he pouts in a soft, low whine.

"I missed you too, Kouga," she grins, sitting on her knees so she's sort of head level with her wolf, she touches the side of his face, running her index finger along his jaw line. "But seriously babe, look at me," Kagome points to her dirty camisole, but Kouga only smirks at her, he doesn't care what she's wearing, even mud.

"Okay, bad example," she laughs, seeing the look that enters Kouga's eyes. "Look at you!" she scolds, pointing to the full length mirror that Kagome had brought from her side of the well.

Kouga turns, catching sight of himself. He can't even see his natural brown fur anymore, only patches and smears of dry and wet mud, accented with bits of twigs and leaves that cling to every tuft of fur and bit of armor.

Okay, yeah. Maybe she has a point. Kouga's tail droops.

He turns large, puppy eyes on her, attempting one more assault. "Aww, come on, Baby, please," Kouga rumbles extra low, just the way he knows she likes it. "Don't send me away," he almost whines.

"Don't be such a drama wolf," Kagome grins, laughing. "I'm not sending you away, I'm just asking you not to track mud and twigs and rocks into the very place where we sleep . . . or, at least, where we try to sleep," she blushes knowingly at him. They really didn't do a lot of sleeping.

The flush of arousal that spikes through Kagome's scent is almost enough to finally push the wolf out the door . . . almost.

The movement is so fast when Kouga reaches for Kagome's head, securing her between his muddied claws. Before she can protest his abrupt movements, Kouga's mouth clamps over hers, his tongue thrusts between her slightly parted lips, plunging and stroking at her with a scorching hunger, and promise of what's to come that makes Kagome's knees knock together, thankful she's already on them.

Kouga pulls away from her kiss swollen lips, his heated gaze lingering on her, waiting for his miko to open her smiling, dreamy gaze to him. Kouga's thumb grazes along her cheek, accidentally smearing just the tinniest bit of mud on Kagome's face, but damn him if she doesn't look even more delectable.

"I'll be back," Kouga's deep, rich baritone tickles at her, sending sweet waves of electricity prickling across her skin. He inhales Kagome's aroused scent, silent but humming, aching for his next touch. It will have to do . . . for now.

Employing just a touch of his enhanced speed for the fun of it, Kouga kisses the tip of his woman's nose and seems to practically disappear from before his mate's trembling body, and kiss swollen lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note: Dec 20, 2018**
> 
> Hi everyone! For those of you that are following my work, you may have seen a lot of updates for various stories these last couple of weeks from ffnet! I'm not exactly what's gotten into me, but I've definitely been bit by the writing bug! (not complaining, lol) as I try and work through a few of these writing projects I have on the go. I hope you enjoy this next little installment of, 'Dirty Work' cause I honestly didn't think I'd continue it.
> 
> **_Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this little snap shot, and for encouraging me to keep with it :)_ **
> 
> ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"You look like you've been drowned in the waterfall!" Reizo laughs, clutching his gut, the bottle of demonic sake in his hand sloshes out of its container when he nudges Taro beside him. The older wolf demon with wildly cropped greying hair, and surprisingly large arms, grins a wide crooked smile, revealing slightly yellowed fangs.

"And then got hung out to dry in Kouga's dust trails!" Taro howls, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from the demon's squinting eyes. He tries desperately to maintain his grasp on his own bottle of sake while hanging onto his bursting ribs. Rips and howls of laughter peel from the pair of much older, and inebriated, youkai.

Hakkaku sighs, shaking his drooping Mohawk that looks more like a soaked hedgehog that had been trampled inside a bramble bush.

"Ha, ha, so funny," Hakkaku whines, still pulling bits of leaves and twigs out of his disheveled hair.

Ginta grins, snickering at his best friend. "I told you not to say anything about sister Kagome," the beta laughs, having watched as Kouga spun into his tornado, releasing a powerful rush of wet leaves and mud in his wake that had taken the surprised Hakkaku full in the face with the oddly precise blast.

Hakkaku's widened eyes turn to Ginta, could Kouga have really done that intentionally? He hadn't thought of that, assuming his leader had been in too much of a rush to get back to the den and to Kagome. Hakkaku's eyes narrow on his blood brother, noticing that Ginta is somehow surprisingly clean, having not been hit by the blast.

"H-he . . . wouldn't," Hakkaku stutters, not really believing his own denials even as he flicks more bits of muddied twigs into the fire. It hisses and sparks for a moment before being consumed by the flames.

Ginta's mouth twitches into a grin, knowing Hakkaku knows better than that. Reizo and Taro's howling laughter at the beta's stuttering denial tells him they do as well.

"Oh, he would." Ginta laughs.

Hakkaku sighs, running hands through his knotted hair, the beta removes more bits of leaves and twigs. Maybe it is a good idea to keep his Kagome comments to himself, considering how lucky he'd been that Kouga hadn't taken to a more violent reaction, as had been his leader's go-to response pre Kagome.

"Give me that!" Hakkaku snorts grabbing the large bottle of sake from Reizo's still laughing form, pounding it back. The two drunken youkai hadn't stopped in their teasing since he'd sat down, all wet, sodden, and pathetic looking. The sight had been too much for the older, intoxicated wolves.

They talk amicably and easily amongst each other, teasing and shoving at one another in the shoulders and chest as they pass the cups and bottles of sake between them. Surprised from their revelry at the dark shadow that falls over the glow of the low burning fire they're seated around.

"K-kouga?" Ginta looks up into his Alpha's unhappy face. This can't be good. None of them had been expecting to see their leader until late the next morning, in fact, Ginta was a little surprised they still hadn't heard the telltale signs of their Alpha's  _activities,_  causing a soft blush to dust the beta's cheeks.

"What ah . . . what are you doing here?" he asks a little nervously.

"What do ya mean,  _'what am I doing here?'_ " Kouga growls, snatching the bottle of sake from Reizo's hand that is about to pour some of it into a cup for him. He brings the bottle to his lips, mouth turning in a low snarl. "This is my fucking den!" Kouga tips back the bottle, drinking back the spicy liquid in one long powerful blast, hoping it will help cool the fire in his belly.

"Uh, yeah, of course, B-boss," Ginta stutters nervously, sensing his leader's agitation whipping around him in the low hum of his energy, his youkai all but lashing its tail around him. Apparently things hadn't gone quite as he'd planned with Kagome, making the beta swallow.

"We just thought ah . . ." Beads of sweat form on Ginta's forehead when Kouga's eyes narrow on him. He blushes impossibly red, before pretending to cough into his fist, and casting his gaze quickly to the ground, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"That you were going to get some sleep," Hakkaku finishes for him, relieved at the long despondent sigh Kouga makes in response.

"Yeah, so did I," he snorts, taking a seat at the fire next to them. Kouga runs a hand through his muddy hair, passing the bottle to Toro who takes a swing from it eagerly. He ignores the smirking grins the four demons exchange around him. Oh, he knows what they're thinking, and they're completely right. They also know he'd kill 'em if they said it out loud.

Kouga is totally and royally,  _fucked_.

"She actually kicked me out of my own bed!" Kouga growls in shock, unable to hold in his outburst. He grabs the bottle again before it can make its way to Hakkaku that frowns at the intercept, but wisely doesn't say or do anything. The beta watches with longing eyes as his Alpha takes a particularly long pull.

"Me!" Kouga barks, a hand flying to his chest, eyes wide and bulging. He shakes his head slowly, wiping at his mouth with the back of a gauntleted arm. The dry caked mud on his bracers stains his face, making his wolves fight to hold back their smirking grins.

Reizo snorts, clapping Kouga on the back with a strong hand in a familial gesture, making the young Alpha wolf grunt under the weight. "I'll tell ya what your problem is, Boss, but you ain't gonna like my answer," he laughs, giving Kouga a little shake at his shoulder.

Kouga rumbles low in his throat at the statement, he has a feeling he's right.

"And what's my problem?" Kouga asks, narrowing his eyes on the long-time mated wolf, suddenly curious to know if the old warrior might actually offer any useful insights. Almost as an afterthought, Kouga passes the bottle to Hakkaku who grabs at it eagerly, his whole sodden face lighting up.

"Your problem is thinking it was still your bed!" Reizo howls with drunken laughter, his gaze falling over each of the gathered wolves that bark loud with hilarity, enjoying a rare moment of teasing their (rarely seen), sulking Alpha.

"Ain't that the truth," Kouga snorts, but he can't help the smirk that tugs at his mouth. Hell, he'd happily give up his bed to Kagome for the rest of his life, so long as she'd let him share it with her from time to time. The thought brings a wide curving smile to his lips, and a deep glow to his face.

The wolf demons share knowing glances with each other, enjoying this rare and open side of their leader, speaking to Kouga's complete and utter exhaustion.

Ginta takes in the disheveled form of his friend and Alpha. Sure his armor and bracers are hardly visible under the caking of drying mud and bits of grass and leaves that still cling desperately to various parts of him. And yes, his normally tan skin has an almost finite layer of dust covering him. . . hmmm . . . Ginta's eyebrows draw together. He notices the dirty headband and smears of mud caking the sides of Kouga's face and ponytail, most likely caused when he'd taken that last mud dive.

"What the hell are ya staring at?" Kouga growls, storming eyes glare at his longtime friend.

Ginta splutters, not having realized he'd been staring. "Aww, geez, Kouga," he smiles sheepishly, quickly looking away from his leader's challenging gaze, but Ginta's been with Kouga a long time, they've been through a lot together, and sometimes his Alpha forgot just how . . . animalistic, he could be.

"You see . . ." He tips a clawed finger under his chin, searching for just the right words. "Umm . . . it's like this . . ." Kouga's low annoyed growl doesn't speed up Ginta's rambling thoughts any.

"You look like you fell head first off the mountain," Reizo grins, playfully punching Kouga on the shoulder.

"And straight into the marsh Hakkaku was drowned in!" Toro roars with laughter, collapsing against his drunken ally.

Hakkaku and Ginta smirk at each other, wishing they were as brave as their pack mates in their teasing. It was one thing to make fun of Hakkaku, but another thing entirely for someone to poke fun at Kouga that wasn't known for his understanding sense of humor.

Kouga's gaze turns to the older youkai that continue to laugh, clutching their bellies. Something about their unguarded way of teasing him, something no one from his pack would have ever thought to do before, doesn't irritate the Alpha wolf nearly as much as it would have in the past.  _I must be getting soft_.

His gaze flickers down at himself, noticing the mud caked under his claws, and the bits on his armor that have dried and are flaking off. Kouga shakes his head slowly. Yeah, maybe they have a point.

 _You're a fucking animal,_ he thinks despairingly. And somehow Kagome had fallen in love with this dirty beast? He sighs, not knowing what he'd done to deserve her, but not daring the wrath of the gods by questioning his good fortune either.

Kouga takes another swig from the bottle before handing it to the next arm that reaches for it. Reizo, big fucking surprise. Kouga rises, teetering just a little bit.

"Alright, Mutts, try not to make a total ruckus," his slightly bleary gaze lands on Reizo and Toro in particular. Kouga yawns wide, revealing all the back rows of his sharp fangs before turning and heading towards the northern part of the den.

"Where ya going, Kouga?" Hakkaku calls out curiously. His chambers are in the other direction.

The Alpha's low resigned tone carries over to the little group of drinking wolves easily, his normally deep baritone a soft, muttering sigh.

"Can't stop till I hit the hot springs," Kouga rumbles back, muddy tail swishing behind him, slowly and lazily, as he walks deeper into the northern tunnels.

The demons watch, snickering, as Kouga disappears into the darkness.

"Well, he is really dirty," Ginta smirks at Hakkaku.

A few minutes later, Hakkaku elbows Ginta in the ribs, nodding in the direction of a small lithe form that attempts to go unnoticed by hugging the outer most wall of the den. The wolf demon's all grin and smirk at each other as they watch the figure, wrapped in a large fur cloak, tip-toe past all the slumbering wolves. It moves steadily in the direction of the northern tunnels, quickly following after the Alpha wolf.


End file.
